Nightmare
by The freedom girl
Summary: Danny lost his family and friends, but is that really the worst that could have happened. It's not TUE, he lost them in another way. If you want to know how then read it. Not slash, just so you know.


**Hello to another Danny phantom fanficition I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will (It's only the second time I write this and it's already annoying ).**

* * *

><p>I don't remember exactly what happened, one second I was enjoying the night with my family and friends at home and the next I found myself chained to the wall by anti-ghost handcuffs by some life low criminals, that apparently broke into the house.<p>

Of all the homes in Amity Park why ours. Of all the families in the city why mine. I kept asking myself as I watched my family being beaten and handcuffed like me.

" So who should we begin with first?" Said what apparently was their leader. " Oh! I know, why not this beautiful young lady?" He grabbed Jazz's face with a very disturbing grin.

" Leave her alone, you sicko" I said to him hopping to grab his attention, if only to get him away from my sister.

I sure did grab his attention, but not in the way I wanted. He thought I challenged him. I had to pay for my insult, he said, but not how I thought. He and his gang could have done anything, punch me, kick me, strangle me, even cutting me limp for limp, but no they did the worst thing…

They went to my family.

They beat them, punches, kicks and cutting with knifes and the different weapons in the lab, and I was forced to watch it all, screaming for him to stop to beat me instead.

" Think that's enough ?" He said after what felt like eternity.

" Please stop, I will do any thing just don't hurt them" I said pleading, wishing with all my heart that the house's walls weren't soundproof.

" Isn't that too bad?" He singled to two of them, and I saw My family's and friend's neck being sliced like a knife through butter.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut" He laughed.

The Fucking bastard laughed, but I didn't hear him all I saw was Sam's and Tucker's on the floor drowning in their own blood, My mom and Dad and their horror-struck expressions and all I heard was the sickly sound of their bodies as the hit the floor.

I couldn't believe it…my family…my friends…they're all dead.

"no..no,no,no,No,NOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOO"<p>

I woke up to the screaming of my little badger. I went quickly to his room, knowing what to do.

" Daniel" He didn't notice me. I went to his bedside, but before I could do anything, he latched onto me, hugging me like his life depended on it. It had been like this for the first few weeks of his stay with me. It had been three years since they died.

The nightmares stopped, but they always come back every year on this night, the anniversary of their death. I spend the day every year with Daniel going to their graves, putting flowers on it and visiting all the places Daniel loved. It hurt, yes, but it always reminded him of them and that makes him feel better, even if only for a little while.

Then the night come and with it comes the nightmares and the crying and blaming, always blaming himself.

I can't take it, seeing my little badger like this, sad, broken, vulnerable, wishing he died in their place, even if it's only for one night. I wish I could tell him that he tried and they are proud of him, they have always and forever will be proud of him. They would never want him like that, they would want to see him smiling, happy.

But I don't say anything, just hold him as tightly, because I know that saying it would only make him cry harder. We stay like this until we fall asleep in each other arms, giving comfort and to remind ourselves that we still have each other.

The sweet, sad moment changed to a green swirling orb as I sigh.

Sometimes I really hate this job, " I am sorry young phantom, " I change the view to another timeline"but every thing is as it should be" I say as I watch what's happening on it.

_'Stop, please just stop', I thought as I hear the screaming of my mother from the other room, knowing I can't do anything. Vlad won he killed dad, jazz. Sam and Tucker can't help me, or they die too. Mom is married to him, still don't know anything about our ghost halves and even if she does, she think __**Phantom**__ killed them, not __**Plasmius**__._

_I can't do anything, I lost, I can't fight back any more, because I have nothing to fight for**._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hope you like it, I never wrote anything like this before so I'm not sure if it was good or not so tell me what you think, as long as you don't flame.<strong>

****Oh! And if anyone don't get the last part in **_**Italic**_** it was what could have happened if Danny's family and friends didn't die.**


End file.
